Hazardous
by Hosty McGhosty
Summary: recall to an incident that happened in the rocky ridge rescue episode. Read as you feel the emotions that Wilson went through. ONE SHOT


The dream that has haunted me every night has finally come through

_Wilson! help!_

Something that I was afraid of happened to the girl I love

_Hold on Koko!_

_Wilson!_

I can still hear her voice calling to me. I can still feel my heart thudding painfully against my chest threatening to overtake me. The feel of the moment rang through my body giving me the strength I needed to concentrate on her.

_Koko keep your gaze on me alright? I will pull you up honest I swear I won't let you fall.  
><em>The ground underneath me started to crumble as I held onto her hand. " hurry Wilson!" called Brewster behind me. Koko's pulse thudded underneath my hand I looked into her eyes which were wide with fear. " Koko I'm going to pull you up don't let go." I gave her one sharp tug feeling her body slowly slid out from the hole in the wall. another rumble growled through the cave and the area around us started to shake. " Wilson just take Brewster and run! get out of here alive!" she shouted. I shook my head at her. " no I'm not leaving you here." I tugged on her again.

Above us a piece of the ceiling started to give way. I felt her soft hand go against my chest." Koko." I whispered. Her eyes were filled with tears. She closed them and shoved me away from the incoming stone. The last few seconds blurred around me. My ears began to ring but slowly come to.

Koko felt the air blow around her as she plummented. She closed her eyes. " goodbye Wilson." she whispered sadly. I heard a ill sickening thud behind the caved in hole. The whole area shook once more. Brewster took my hand pulling me to my feet. My hand was empty. " koko?" I croaked. I ran to the wall trying to move the boulder from it. Brewster began pulling me away from it. " come on! we need to get out."

I shook my head. " no not without her!" I yelled trying to pull free from him. The rocks began falling. " come on!" Brewster had me in tow. I kept looking behind me at the chaos falling around us. My hand was reached out as if to try and catch someone. We finally made it out. I looked back over at the mine shaking with fear and regret. I fell to my knees. " KOKO!" I wailed." no no all of this is just a dream! it's just a dream!" I tried to convince myself of that.

A few more minutes passed and there was no sign of her. " Wilson?" asked Jackman worriedly.

" I think he's in shock." replied Brewster. Brewster draped his work coat over his friend. " she's not dead she can't be." He whimpered. Jackman placed a hand on his shoulder. " I've contacted Zack him and the chugineers are on their way."

" we have to get in there."

Brewster and Jackman both looked at me. " We have to get in there." I said clearly. Jackman drew in a sharp breathe. " Wilson I'm afraid we can't do that." I stood up. " I'm not going to sit here and let the girl that I have worked so hard to protect die!" I snapped. " She means everything to me!" I pushed past him. " now I'm going back in there wether you guys want to help me or not!" I heard Jackman call out to me again. " wait Wilson." I turned to face him. " We have the gear ready for you to go in." He handed me the ropes and harness to use to get down that hole. " good luck chug patroler."

I ran in there carefully. Every square inch of the ground was covered in rocks and broken wood. The whole tunnel was dimly lit. The hole Koko was trapped behind showed darkly in the shadows. I got both of my hands between the wall and the rock and began to pull on it. After what seemed like several hours, I pulled the rock free of the wall leaving only the hole which had been covered up. I placed the jacks in the two cracks on the wall, put on my harness, and tossed the rope down there.

The journey down made the marrow in my bones churn. I didn't like the stomach churning plumment that I had to take. Taking in a shakey breathe, I began propelling down the wall. Some of it began to crumple making me a tad nervious. The pit got darker and darker til the light faded all together forcing me to trigger my IR lamp. I sighed out in relief when I finally made it to the bottom. My shakey fingers worked to undo the ropes and harness from me. The light from the IR lamp made everything easier to see.

" Koko?" I called softly. I tripped over something soft. I heard a faint moan. " koko." I went over to the shape turning it over. It was Koko, her breathe came out all raspy. " koko your alive." I gasped out happily. She weakly took my hand and coughed. " don't worry I'll get you out of here."

" wilson did you find her yet!" echoed Jackman's voice through my chug com. " yes but she's really hurt and in need of medical attention." I replied. " okay stay put and I will be down there with Calley." Koko coughed again moaning softly. " wil...wil...wilson?" she croaked weakly. Her pulse felt weak under my hand. She gripped it as tight as she could. " Koko hold on help is on the way." I comforted her. I ran my fingers through her hair. " I'm scared." she whispered. " I know you are Koko, I know you are."

" wilson? will I die?" she asked. I shook my head. " no you have no reasons to." I held her on my lap feeling her hold onto my shirt. " why did you do that?" I asked her. " I could have saved the both of us." Koko smiled at me gently. " cause that's what friends do." She tried to keep hold of me. " Wilson to Jackman. where are you?" I questioned.

" we are almost there Wilson do not move from your position."

" hurry." I begged. My gaze turned back to her. " just hold on." She whined softly at me. " Wilson I hurt so much."

I stroked her cheek gently. " I know you do I know you do." I took off my jacket and laid it on her. Her pulse faded even further, the light dimmed from her eyes, and her breath rate dropped. " Wilson I'm sorry." her eyes began to close on me. Her hand slipped from mine. I shook her. " no please!" I begged.

" Wilson!"

" over here Jackman!" I called. I saw Jackman's helmet light running torwards us. Calley ran alongside him with a med kit and gurny in hand. Calley knelt in front of us. " here let me see her Wilson." she murmured. I hand Koko to her gently. Calley felt along her body before looking back at me. " there a lot of damage done to her. I don't know if she'll make it." My body shook. " stop talking like shes going to die!" I hissed. " we can save her it's our job!" Calley sighed gently. " I will do the best I can." I took Koko's hand again counting the pulse beats in my head. Calley began working on her. " We have to get her to a hospital." She moved her again placing her on the gurny.

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed above us. Rocks and pebbles crashed around us. " move now!" yelled Jackman. Calley got Koko safetly up the wall before joining her up top. The wall began crumbling down on us. " hurry!" she yelled. Jackman threw me up there with her. " go! I'll catch up!" Calley pulled me along with her. " Jackman! Jackman!" I pulled away from her darting back to the wall. The whole cave began crumbling ontop of me. Jackman was holding on for dear life. " go Wilson!" I saw the panic in his eyes. " no." I said firmly and began tugging him out of the wall. I held on tight to him finally yanking him free.

Calley stood outside waiting to see what took them so long to get out of there. Her heart quickened when she saw the dust cloud come barreling out of the cave. " Jackman! Wilson!" she cried. she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the lights coming from the cave. Wilson was supporting Jackman while he was running. He let go of him. Wilson stumbled over to where Koko was and knelt beside her. Koko opened her eyes to stare at Wilson. " it's going to be alright." he whispered shakingly.


End file.
